Rules
Important Rules: Wounds and Injuries Long Rests Actions Help You are able to help another creature attempting an ability check, giving them advantage on their roll, but only if you are proficient in the same skill. For example, a creature attempts to make a Wisdom (Insight) check, you may only assist them if you are proficient in that skill. Stapling If your opponent is standing next to a wall or other heavy object, you may try to make an attack that cuts through the targets clothes and pins them into that surface. This can only be done with a weapon that deals piercing damage and if the target has exposed clothing. It can be done with either ranged or melee weapons, although a melee weapon must be let go to do this. Make an Attack roll opposed by the targets Dexterity (Acrobatics) check. If successful, the target's speed becomes zero. As an action or bonus action a creature may make a Strength (Athletics) check to end this effect (DC 10 + your proficiency bonus). If the weapon used to staple has the Puncture property, the Strength (Athletics) check is made with disadvantage. A creature stapled to a heavy object rather than a wall/floor that is strong enough to lift the object does not have its movement rate lowered by this technique. Whirlwind You can use your action to choose a direction to swing your weapon in, be it left or right, up or down, and make a melee attack against a target within 5 feet of you. If that attack hits, make a separate attack roll for each target within 5 feet of you in the direction that you chose. If at any point an attack misses, you stop making attack rolls against any remaining creatures in the direction you chose and roll for the damage dealt to each creature you hit with your attack. Any creature hit by this attack takes half damage. To do this action, a weapon must have the heavy, two-handed, or versatile property, and be held in both hands. Alignment When deciding on your character alignment, ignore any racial alignment restrictions or suggestions as a mortal creature, you get to choose your own particular morality. Critical Hits When dealing a critical attack, your weapons deal maximum damage plus the number on the die rolled. You only add your proficiency bonus once. Exhausted Spellcasting Sometimes a spell caster may be out of the spell slots needed to cast a certain spell. A spell caster has the option to use their own energy to power their spells instead of spell slots. When a caster attempts to cast a spell without expending a spell slot that the caster is able to expend, they must make a Constitution saving throw. The DC equals 10 + the spell's level. On a failure, the caster suffers a number of levels of exhaustion equal to the spell's level. On a success, the caster suffers half as many levels of exhaustion (minimum 1). A caster that is immune to exhaustion still suffers the same effect as if they were not immune. Fall Damage There is no limit to the amount of fall damage a creature can take. Landing in water with enough depth equal to half the height a creature fell from grants them resistance to the fall damage. Initiative Reaction speed is determined first-and-foremost by your thoughts—the faster you think, the faster you react. Your initiative bonus can now be determined either by your Dexterity or Intelligence modifier. Rules for Character Flight A creatures fly height is the same as their flying speed. If a creature is struck by an attack, it loses concentration and must make a Dexterity or Strength (creatures choice) check. On a fail, the creature drops half of its flying speed down, or falls to the ground completely if the number rolled is a critical failure. The creature takes appropriate fall damage when hitting the ground. Skills These skills have been updated to provide a more even balance of utility and improve some lesser-picked skills. Animal Handling Animal Handling now measures your ability to recall lore about animals (or creatures with the Beast keyword) and interact with them. Roll Intelligence (Animal Handling) to recall some information about animals, or Wisdom (Animal Handling) to interact with animals. Nature Nature no longer measures your knowledge of animals and beasts—that domain is now a part of the Animal Handling skill.